


出乎意料的发现

by baizangzhu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Civilian Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Domestic, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizangzhu/pseuds/baizangzhu
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	出乎意料的发现

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unexpected Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868656) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright), [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



外面防火梯摇摇晃晃的动静在他小公寓的客厅里回荡不绝。他一开始以为是只猫搞出来的。

杰森刚到家，那意思就是不去管这声。他住的这栋楼每个地方都不合规定，而且估计在他搬进来前就年老失修不知道多少年了；他才不想冒雨伸脖子向外瞅，因为肮脏的流浪猫会把想助人为乐的他的脑袋用爪子挠下来。尤其是他自己走了好远路下班回家，身上才干没多久。

然而声音再次传来，隆隆雷声的尾音中能听见喊叫的回响，不管是人还是动物，那都是一声相当痛苦的叫声，杰森知道自己管定了。

“见鬼，”他念叨着，进厨房从碗柜里拿了一罐金枪鱼罐头以示友好，还从破沙发后把自己擦干头发的毛巾拿了过来。这儿有成打的人会说他这人太容易心软，他们说对了。只要看到跟他过去一样流离失所无依无靠的家伙，他就想要伸出援手。

不过通常情况下，他的冲动仅局限在去当地食物施舍处做义工，以及把多余零钱捐到各种慈善活动。这可不包括大半夜爬上钢铁死亡陷阱去救小猫。

他费了好些劲才把窗户上的锁打开，探出头的刹那一阵刺骨的凛冽寒风迎面扑来。妈的，他讨厌这个城市的冬天；不再流浪街头也无法改变他的看法。但无论如何，他忍住了，砸在脸上的雨点就像被风卷起的小拳头。

当然，猫没有恰好就在公寓外面，事情哪会这么简单。

“小猫咪，咪咪，”他呼唤，挤过窗户时感觉自己越发像脑子进了水。“咪咪，臭猫，我给你带了晚饭。”

杰森沿着防火梯上下来回瞅，想在金属格子间搜寻皮毛或者猫科动物的眼睛反光。多亏了今天的天气，什么都看不清，而且周围邻居八成都睡了，他自己的房间和巷子尽头的路灯成了唯一的光源，大大增加了任务难度。他猜这就是在酒吧工作的下场吧。

“来呀，”他再试了一次，赌了一把往上爬了一层，消防梯在他的体重下吱吱呀呀的叫人心悸。“过来呀，有金枪鱼。猫都爱金枪鱼。”

好吧可能猫女不爱，不过杰森从未有幸询问过她。

他爬到那一层，吹过的冷风冻得他嘶嘶抽气，但他终于找到了他一直在寻找的黄色眼珠子。唯一的问题——这不是猫的眼珠子。

一时间，他与眼睛的主人互相对望着。杰森张开嘴，‘你—’字刚说出口，不堪重负的金属发出了不祥的呻吟，大事不妙了。

那双眼睛以惊人的速度向他袭来。上一秒还相隔有三步远下一秒他近在眼前。杰森只看到黑发浅棕色皮肤，深黑色的衣服，接着胸口突然的冲击把他撞倒，翻滚着向后摔到下面的平台上。肩膀和后背疼的要死，痛得他大叫；后脑勺磕上了钢板，眼前一片金星。有东西在旁边喀拉喀拉的，可能是鱼罐头，但在这节骨眼谁还在乎鱼罐头。最值得注意的应该是胸口忽然多出来的重量还有抵在喉咙上的冰冷利刃。

“等等！”他高喊，举起双手放在脑袋两侧。“等，等等！！我去他的，别——！”

“你是谁？”低沉的嗓音质问。“你是他们的一员？他派你来抓我？”

这他可没想到。他还以为是威胁要杀了他，要他把钱交出来之类。

“他？”杰森哽了一下，困惑得无以言表，坦白来讲，事情的急转直下也把他吓得六神无主。“那是谁？我不明……”他在刀刃的压力下咽了口唾沫。“我听不懂你在说什么。”

“你懂。”那人说着用力往下压，龇着牙的表情疯狂暴怒。“不然你找我做什么？”

哦艹他的。

“我没在找你！”

“你有。”

“我没有！”杰森攥紧脑袋两旁的拳头抗议。“艹，我都不知道你在外面！我听见有动静而已。好像有什么东西受伤了。”然后他荒谬地补充道。“我以为你是只猫！”

袭击者似乎震惊了。那双离杰森脸过近的怪异眼睛眨了眨，他敢说在愤怒之下几分不确定从对方脸上滑过。“一只猫？”男人疑惑地重复了一遍，语气没那么强硬。

“没错！”杰森快哭了，“否则我像个傻逼一样举着金枪鱼罐头，在大雨里咪咪来咪咪去的还能是在干啥？”

男人往旁边扫了一眼，大概看到了不知道掉在哪的鱼罐头。要是杰森是个更勇敢或者更糊涂的莽汉，他会趁着这瞬间的分神反击几下。还好他很走运，有着强烈的自保本能，毕竟压在他脖子上的刀稳如磐石，不动分毫。

“我不……”黄眼睛家伙警惕地迅速视线归位，目光变冷。“你可以把它当做迷惑人的障眼法。”

“障眼法？”杰森难以置信地反问。“这要是个障眼法，我还能让你老老实实给按在地上？”他觉得自己直冒冷汗，打湿了衣服——也可能只是雨水而已。“这算什么狗屁障眼法。老子都不知道你是谁！我袭击你干啥？”

“因为——”男人要开口，接着咬住嘴唇收了声。杰森这时才发现对方喘气困难，持刀的手微微抖动，把喉咙交给这双手可真叫人安心。“因为他在追捕我。”

杰森看着对方神情的变化，恍然大悟。他脸上除了愤怒、困惑。还有恐惧。他很害怕，甚至比杰森更怕。事实上这可不是好事，考虑到这个男人的危险性，杰森绝对不想和任何能把这位吓得战战兢兢的家伙碰面，意味着不论怎样必须得尽快摆脱这个处境。

“有可能，”为了脱身他劝道，“但不管那人谁是，我不是他。我对天发誓，我只是来救助受伤小动物的，那个……”他猛地停住，视线从男人的脸上向下看到脖子和胸膛。“你身上……这个。我去，那是血？”

男人的奇怪制服上有一处撕裂，仔细看的话，就能看到皮革上血迹的暗色反光。光看着都疼，到了那种程度这人居然还能跳起来攻击他可真是了不得。

对方身子一僵，但与此同时，刀子从杰森脖子上略微抬起。“没什么。”他说。

“呃，不行，”杰森说，“绝对是血。你怎么还能站得起来？。”

似乎这个问题比杰森今晚说的所有话都让他吃惊。“能长好。”他慢慢回答。

“在你血流干前还是流干后？”

关心一个拿刀对着他的家伙可不是什么明智之举，但他就是这么做了。就像那次，他妈去世后他想跟一只栖息在犯罪巷的流浪狗交朋友，忙活了半天最后那只丑八怪决定狠狠咬他一口。

显然看到走投无路的小动物他就会同情心泛滥，不懂得吸取教训，这一次八成也是没什么两样。

“我不会。”男人重申，话一次比一次少。

“嗯哼你不会，”杰森嗤之以鼻，“我信你个鬼。”他要赌一把，小心翼翼地松开握着的双拳后，他对着公寓窗户比划一下。“嘿，你看这样，要不咱俩打个商量？你别无缘无故地捅死我，我帮你包扎伤口让你不会流血致死。你觉得行的话，我浴室里有个急救箱，以备不时之需。”

男人边考虑这个提议边上下检视杰森，他越看，杰森越觉得那双奇怪的金黄眼珠子犹如鹰隼的眼睛，或者其他相似的猛禽。仿佛能一眼看穿他，挖出他埋藏在灵魂最深处的秘密，一言以蔽之，他超讨厌这种感觉。

“我不会无缘无故杀你。”最终他答道。要是他能屈尊稍加解释一下的话肯定能更让人安心。

“好棒棒。”杰森尽力摆出勇敢的架势。“那么你同意了？”

又过了几秒，男人不情愿地向后收了下身子，点了点头。“嗯，成交。但你如果想对我动手——”

“当场嗝屁，一命呜呼。明白。”真高兴他能把自己的小命留到现在，杰森冲对方竖起双手大拇指。“那么，您能先放我起来……”

男人收刀起身，恍若安静的低语，他目前承受的痛苦没有丝毫显露在他的动作和姿势中。杰森慢吞吞地跟着制服男，因为从楼梯上跌下去对他的背真的很不友好诶，同时揉了揉脖子前面，跌跌撞撞地准备从窗户翻回屋里。

“等等。”男人喝道。

杰森卡在爬进公寓的半当中，对方难道突然改了主意，他是不是要被背刺了。“怎么了？”

“我进去前你能先去把灯关了么？”

杰森皱着眉向身后张望。发现男人并未直视窗户，而是目光投向下方的巷子。“我……可以，就是协议里我要处理的那部分会变得有点困难。”

“求你。”男人如此说道，杰森眉头越来越深，随之点头。

“好。”

一进屋他突然冒出个念头，他可以马上关窗，然后，男人破窗而入需要时间，他拿上电话就跑，说不定能跑到哪个邻居那。当然这个时间他去锤门，即使有人没睡也不会有谁出来应门的。大多数哥谭人都遵循一个明哲保身的悠久传统，这个街区在这方面比犯罪巷要强，但也没强到哪去。

还是别作死。

他依言而行，到房间另一头啪地把灯关上。

只有最细微的木头刮擦声昭示着袭击者的进入，杰森在黑暗中摸索半天找到手机，解锁屏幕，至少这点微光可以帮他在屋里指明方向。“就当在家，我去拿急救箱。”

没去管那人听没听从，他直接走向下一个目的地。箱子在洗手间水槽下面，还好他上次用过后把东西又补齐了。杰森检查了下觉得该用到的，因为在外面丢了一条毛巾所以多拿了几条，要出门时却又开始犹豫。

他手里有电话。两人中间隔着一扇门。那么他干嘛不打电话报警呢？执法人员会来救他……

不，他的大脑立刻否决，就像他之前脑子里的逃跑计划一样。就算真有人来，哥谭警方也是群废物。要么是废柴要么是腐败到家——他们拖拖拉拉地往这走，可能还会开口要钱。前提是他听到警笛声的时候还没被那男的大卸八块。

咬紧下颚，杰森返回客厅，屁股撞到门框上的时候只小声逼逼了几句。

男人立在进来的地方没有动，他紧挨着窗口仿佛做好了随时逃离的准备。事实上杰森仅能靠窗外街灯的黯淡反光辨别这一切。这时他注意到对方比他最初认为的要小一些，而且身型可以说得上是苗条。

“我说，”他试图表现的更为自信，“你可以先坐下。把血弄沙发上我也不在意，我买回来之前这沙发上不知道粘过啥。”

反正假定是这样，他从克雷格网站广告上免费弄来的，而那地方以前肯定是个毒贩老窝。

男人垂着头，一点一点挪过来坐下。

“顺带一提，本人杰森，”他到那人身前蹲下，急救箱和毛巾等都搁到沙发上另一个垫子上，自我介绍道。“想到待会要看你脱衣服，咱俩应该自报下家门。您贵姓？”

黄眼珠狐疑地盯着他。然后不情不愿地回答，“利爪。”

“利爪……”杰森顿了一下。他想起来一首童谣，他妈在偶尔的清醒阶段经常唱给他听，里面有个人物就叫这个，但这就是巧合吧。“那个呃，挺特别。这名是你父母取的还是你自己选的？”

“不是”

“不是什么不是？”

利爪望向远处靠墙的书架。“都不是”

“哦，”杰森被堵得说不出话。“诶好吧。这个我需要你把上衣脱了，我好办正事。”

黑手套里的手指抽搐了下，只犹豫了一秒，利爪手伸到制服的衣领那，解开某处藏在里面的搭扣之类，缓缓从前面将拉链拉开。

杰森看到伤口的第一眼就吓得倒抽气，他忍了，没忍住，而且恐惧瞬间被心里的同情盖过。

“妈的，如果这是追着你屁股跑的家伙干的，怪不得你害怕得要逃命。”他借着微光眯眼睛观察，“我得来点光，可以开手机上的手电么？”

利爪对比之下格外粉嫩的双唇抿了起来。“你最好不要。”

“不喜欢亮？”

他瞥向一边。“我的眼睛对光线敏感。”

“哦。”杰森寻思着，把这件事记在脑子说不定以后有用。猫的眼睛，鸟的眼睛。也许他是老上新闻的那群超能力者。“我可能有办法。在这等着。”

他转身面朝咖啡桌，打开一个内置抽屉一直挖到底，从里面捞出来一副太阳镜。“给，戴上试试。”

利爪带着惊人的优雅从他手中接过墨镜，镜架在指间翻转的同时眉毛紧锁。

“戴上呀，”杰森催促道，“镜片看着脏，但它又不咬你。”

他说完的同时利爪就将眼镜戴上。它笨拙地架在脸上随时有从鼻子上滑下来的危险，而最终效果……杰森本不想笑，毕竟他还在后怕，可这是廉价的太阳镜，散发着莫名可爱的气息。他微微轻笑而已，“好点了？”

利爪抿嘴点头。“嗯。”

“好咧，那我把手电打开。光太亮告诉我一声。”

杰森迅速找到了要用的程序，光线照亮的时候利爪并未退缩。他觉得这是种胜利。

“好啦好啦，稳住别动。我先把血擦干净。”他拿起急救箱里的擦布开始忙活。蹭到伤口边缘时利爪都依然纹丝不动。“那么，你的眼睛畏光？那真是太难了。尤其是在这样一座城市里讨生活。”

除非他只是路过，他其实并不住在这。他这身打扮风格照理说早该在市井怪谈中传开了，就像蝙蝠侠。

难道他也是个义警？或者更糟，犯罪分子。考虑到拿刀冲着杰森的方式，这么想也不无道理。杰森想到自己坎坷曲折的过去和与本地常驻披风游侠的私人恩怨，这就叫倒霉催的。

利爪脑袋一沉，微微点头。“我平常有头巾，遮挡光线。”

“一个头巾？你现在没带么？”

“没有，我搞丢了。”

“因为那个谁在后面追你？”

他瞎说的，但利爪僵硬的身躯说明杰森一语中的。手套中的手指不安地弯曲。“是。”

“真倒霉。”杰森做出不上心的样子。“跟你说，咱们忙完后那副眼镜我看就送给你了，你想要的话。”

“我需要给你什么作为交换？”

“就当是‘饶我一命’这个交易的额外福利。”

杰森擦掉了一大堆血，才最终能看清楚伤口的模样。利爪肩上有个很深的洞仿佛被什么东西刺中了。看着像刀，不过比他威胁杰森的那把要大。奇怪的是，尽管伤势严重（至少从杰森这个外行的角度看），它已经开始凝结，旧的血痂上也没有多少新渗出的鲜血，这与他概念中的肩伤完全背道而驰。

“妈的，”他嘀咕着同时试图理解所发生的事。“这得挺疼。”

利爪耷拉脑袋，不为所动。“没那么糟。”

“没那么糟？哥们，你肩膀上有个窟窿。”杰森不敢相信地抬头瞅。“用飘飘欲仙到要死要活来划分等级的话，你这个绝对接近‘疼得不想活了’那种程度。”

由于有墨镜挡着，他无法看见利爪的眼睛，然而对方因突如其来的困惑撇着嘴角。“我没听懂。”

“你没——你哪没听懂啊？肩膀伤口很疼。”利爪的茫然持续蔓延，杰森叹气。“这个话题打住。我给你在上面贴个绷带吧。”

剩下的时间里他一言不发，不是说他手法娴熟。他只是不再没话找话。拖利爪下楼去莱斯利·汤普金斯的免费诊所其实更好，莫名他又不是很想这么干，因此他唯一可以仰仗的就是自己平凡的医疗技术。至少他现在冷静下来，手不哆嗦了。

“完工，”他最后说，“我已经尽了最大努力。伤口别沾上脏东西，别大幅度运动胳膊。愈合前加重伤势可不好。等过两天记得换药。”

利爪扭着脑袋大概想看清杰森的手艺，接着手指轻轻擦过上面的绷带。“换药？”

“嗯，再换个干净的。”

对方摇摇头。“到那时就没事了”

“没事？”杰森糊涂了。

“我伤口好得快。”

他忍不住追问。“有多快？”

利爪贴着伤口蜷缩五指。“明天就能痊愈。”

“明天？”吓了一跳的杰森重复了一遍，同时对对方的动作保持警戒。“就像今天明天的那个明天？”

“对。”

一记直球，杰森都找不到反驳的点。再加上黄眼睛还有畏光，他刚才猜的利爪是个变异人类的可能性开始增大……“好吧，这种事，呃，对你来说正常么？”

顶着杰森的注视，利爪点头默认，似乎身子越缩越小。搭配着便宜俗气的墨镜和赤裸的上身，让他显得有点儿异乎寻常的脆弱。

这倒提醒了某人……

杰森向下扫了眼利爪的肌肉结实发达又瘦削的胸口，胸肌上有一层薄薄的毛发。“顺便说一下，你可以把衣服穿回去了。”

利爪再次不言不语的听话照办，毫不多嘴，他耸着肩膀将黑色的皮革穿回身上，拉紧前面的拉链。之后两人互相对望，或者杰森是这么觉得。

“那么，呃……我早该说的，那有条毛巾，如果你想擦干——”

“谢谢你。”

“什么？”

利爪抬手放回肩膀，触碰着绷带的位置，透过衣服的裂口只能看到丁点白色。“谢谢你做的。这个……我并不习惯。”

“是呢，也谢谢你没杀我。除非你突然又改了主意。”杰森搭腔。他拧眉打量仿佛突然开始坐不住了的利爪。伸手拿过一条毛巾直截了当地递了过去。“说真的，把身上擦干吧。你说你不习惯是什么意思？”

利爪慢慢接过毛巾，单手举着在头发上摩挲。

“通常情况下，我被要求自己处理伤口。”

听着不太对。“谁说的？”

利爪动作变慢，杰森发现自己不得不又问了一遍。“利爪，是谁？”

就像有人给他通了电。利爪一下挺直脊背，双臂贴着毛巾垂到身子两侧。“我的主人们。”他最终开口。

“你的……主人们？”

“没错。”

“你有主人？”

“是的。”利爪又在困惑，就像他说的东西完全没毛病。

“这可真……”杰森尽量不想些邪恶的东西，毕竟这个词还有别的含义，比如老版功夫电影和星球大战里对师傅的尊称，但他就是觉得不是那样。哪门子老师能留学生一个人独自处理致命伤势？肯定不是什么正经老师。“那可真辛苦。为什么他们不能来帮你？”

利爪坐立不安，嘴抿成一条细线。“因为一个无法照料自己的软弱仆从对他们毫无用处。”

我日。“利爪——”

“我该走了。”

他陡然起身，杰森措手不及，他瞬间地向后一躲导致后背猛地撞上了咖啡桌。我去尼玛的，正是已经饱受折磨的背部需要的东西——更多的淤青。

杰森咬牙忍痛爬起，踉踉跄跄追在利爪后面看着他跨过窗沿。“等等！”

将要滑出窗外的利爪停下动作。

“你看，”杰森不知道自己在干什么，但还是结结巴巴地说着。“我其实不清楚这事到底算什么。你之前差点宰了我，又告诉了我一大堆鬼话，有人在追杀你，你愈合速度超快，你还有……他妈的主人们，显然这已经远远超出了我的理解范围，可是……”他喉头一动。“你现在知道我住哪，我想说的是，之后你要是再需要帮助，尽可以来找我。就只是，你下次过来的时候别攻击我行不？”

利爪相当震惊，那副滑稽可笑的墨镜都挡不住他扬起的眉毛。“你……”他想说些什么，终于还是摇摇头，近乎无声无息地滑出了窗户。

等杰森费了老劲爬到防火梯上找人时，对方早已踪影全无。

“该死，”他刚以为自己的生活开始稳定得有点乏味时，夜晚就他妈给了他一个惊喜。

杰森叹气，关好窗户，金枪鱼罐头安静躺在掉下去的地方，等着在早上变成鸟儿的早餐。平常他会在下夜班后先弄点吃的再去睡觉，然而经历了过去那半个小时，他哪还有什么胃口。

捡起电话，花了点时间擦干头发，杰森走进卧室脱掉潮乎乎的衣物。床垫凹凸不平到处是坑，不过一旦埋进他自己专属的凹陷里躺着还挺舒服。

他在入睡前还在想着利爪，想着他一个人在外面会不会出问题，几个小时后他才终于睡着。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

杰森没告诉任何人那晚发生了什么。要不是有沙发上斑斑血迹的纸巾和早上一群塞满消防通道的乌鸦，他都快相信昨晚只是他的一场梦了。

他捡起纸巾扔进垃圾桶，收拾好急救箱放回浴室里的老地方。之后他回归正常生活——洗澡吃饭，看几个小时的时事新闻，在准备上夜班前读会书。

他工作的酒吧远称不上好，但它没有黑幕，每月还发工资。特别在他被提升为经理后，酒吧老板吉姆就当了甩手掌柜。现在杰森差不多成了管事的，与四年前在酒吧刷杯子相比这是个巨大的进步，当时他为了能摆脱街头生活，不想被迫跌入更窘迫的境地，任何工作都能接受。

很幸运，尽管他动作僵硬，一起工作的同事们没人察觉有什么不妥，他们的关心被杰森以劳累为由轻易糊弄掉了。毕竟他上班前只休息了四个小时，这样说来也是没错，。第二天一切照旧，后天大后天的晚上也是如此。他工作，回家，尽量不去过多思考利爪和他此时身处何地的问题。

生活中有其他更要紧的事需要操心。与穿皮衣的超级能力者的一次邂逅并不能改变他得吃喝拉撒的事实，他还得帮助三个月前刚刚经历丧夫之痛的瓦西里耶太太清理她大厅里的垃圾。为了有朝一日能拿到大学学位，他在网上有自学任务，这些肯定都比一个在雨夜里差点杀了他的陌生人来得重要。

等到了周末杰几乎成功放下了发生过的事，把利爪跟这座城市带给他的光怪陆离一并忘到脑后。因此在看到高悬在天的蝙蝠灯，急匆匆赶回家后，走进公寓的他发现利爪安坐在跟以前完全一样的位置，着实吓了他一大跳。

“我去！”杰森进门时绊得跌在门框上。“你——利爪？”

沙发上的黑影听见他声音转过头来，杰森晕头转向地看着熟悉的制服和他送人的傻墨镜，是利爪，绝对是真人。

“你好，杰森，”他轻声说。

“你，呃……”杰森挣扎着从门框爬起来，随手在身后带上门。“你来啦。”

“你说我可以过来。”

“是的，”杰森马上承认，“我说过。只是……过去了一周，我没想到你真的会来……”私闯民宅。“艹，你还好么？”

仔细观察的话，利爪依旧穿着上周那套肩膀撕开的制服。杰森同样发现他双颊凹陷，比过去更瘦。这两者都不是让人安心的信号。

利爪脑袋扭回原位，急忙将太阳镜推回鼻梁上时明显瑟缩了一下。杰森二话不说就把刚开的灯关上了。“我不知道还有哪可以去。”

他听起来就像个走丢的孩子，充满了不确定，不出所料，杰森心里最柔软的地方被击中了。

“出什么事了？”他放轻语气。

“我失败了。”

简简单单四个字，但背后的涵义却不简单。

“什么失败了？”

“我的任务。”

杰森皱眉。要是利爪不是这种捅一下说一句话的性子就好了。那古怪呆板、言简意赅的说话方式透着几丝诡异，就像他特别惜字如金。又或者有人教导他别说废话。

“伙计，这点信息可不够。”他小心翼翼。“你说的是什么任务？怎样失败了？”

利爪哆嗦一下，在膝盖上绞着的双手惊人地饱含情绪。“你最好别问。”

是坏事没跑了。

“也许吧，”杰森不急不躁，“但你来找我，利爪。想必你是想找我求助。但不知道到底要面对什么情况以及需要我做什么的话，我就帮不了你。”

利爪还在拧着双手，接着动作突然停住。疲惫袭上他肩头的肌肉，让他耷拉着脑袋，和盘托出，“我被下令去处死我主人们的一个死对头。可我没做到。我失手还逃跑了。那时恰好碰到了你。”

杰森回想那一夜。利爪眼角眉梢有着掩盖不去的恐惧。他想继续追问，包括深深刺进他肩膀的那道伤口。“伤到你的那个人，”他猜想，“本应在你手上送命？”

“我以前从未有过败绩。然而他……”利爪摇摇头。离开你家之后，我回去向主人们汇报任务。他们……很生气。”

对于利爪是刺客这事杰森没多大反应，他看着对方凹陷的脸颊和蜷曲身子的模样。“他们伤害了你？”他问道。

“我失手了。”利爪重复，仿佛这就是解释了全部的最终答案。杰森以前也有过类似的处境。只要犯错无论大小，都会招致痛苦。

或许正因如此。他没有像大多数人一样，对一个杀手坐在屋里感到大惊小怪。在某种程度上，即使是个危险人物，利爪却并不像能带来威胁，两人有着相似的灵魂。

“我很抱歉，”他双手攥拳克制住自己。“他们真是群混蛋。”

利爪朝后靠去，阴影在他脸上移动变换，杰森敢说他看见嘴唇扭曲扯出的微笑，不过也可能只是光线的错觉。开口时的他依旧阴沉。“这都没意义了。”

“没有？”杰森可不买账。“听着，如果你需要更多的医护，我可以去拿急救箱——”

“不用。那……那不是我过来的理由。”

“那你为什么来？”

“因为……”利爪似乎在为接下来的对话提供勇气。“他们没了。”

“没了？”杰森重复。“你意思是……”

“是的。有我的原因，有他的原因。”此时很难分辨利爪抱着何种情绪，或许他自己也难以说清。“我回去后，他找到了他们。他发现了法庭。现在什么都没了，摧毁殆尽。他们命令我再次出击，我去了，但我……”他重新低下头。“我失败了。又一次。现在那里什么都没留下，我不知道接下来怎么办。”

他一口气全部说完，仿佛一个在虔诚忏悔的罪人，但全部听完后，杰森的耳朵敏捷地抓住了其中特别的一个词。

“法庭。”他重复，舌尖咂摸着开头的发音，思路返回脑子里听到利爪名字后想到的第一件事：他母亲在他幼年时唱过的童谣。“法庭……我靠。”他瞪大双眼。“你当真是猫头鹰法庭里的利爪？”

有墨镜的遮挡他看不见利爪的眼神，然而黑色的镜片后是审视的目光，他有这种感觉。“我还能别的什么利爪？”他警惕地反问。

“不知道，我就是……”杰森仍然惊魂未定。“我还以为那是怪谈传说。老天。我的……我妈在我小时候老给我哼这首儿歌。”

考虑到歌词内容，现在想起它完全儿童不宜。他妈即使在清醒的时候，也从来不擅长判断什么适合给小孩听。

“他们不是怪谈。”这次的回答比之前那些更加富有感情。比拿刀指着他脖子那次还要感情充沛。“法庭是真实的。和这座城市的历史一样久远，法庭的利爪们也真实存在。”

“利爪们。”杰森重复。“复数？”

“并不经常。”他的回答把人弄懵了。“十二年来我一直都是唯一一个。”

十二年。

杰森停下，好好打量利爪。真正地仔细端详。从墨镜、乌发、黑色皮衣与金属镀金的制服，到脸上漂亮的不真实的线条。那优美英俊的下颌线，光滑的蜜色皮肤和柔软粉嫩的双唇。

“你多大？”

利爪嘴角抽搐，杰森知道他又问了一个出乎意料的问题。“23.”

23，就是说从还是11岁的小孩起利爪就在为法庭——那个真正存在的法庭——干活了。11岁就在杀人。

天哪，哪个王八蛋会让一个11岁的小孩去杀人？

“这太扯淡了。”他忍不住破口大骂。

利爪移开视线，肩头耸起的曲线透露着羞愧的意味。“这不是我能选的。”他语气微弱，似乎明白这没办法当做一个借口。好像他盼着杰森随时都会暴起发难称呼他为怪物一般。

“你是指哪方面？”尽管不想深究，但他需要了解和确认，然后才能放心将利爪留在家里。

“所有的一切。”浑身都散发出浓重疲倦的利爪答道。“法庭挑选他的利爪，我无权拒绝。没有说话的权利。如果我反对，我就不会……”他戛然而止，迅速地偷偷瞟了杰森一眼。“我不应该告诉你这些。”

“还记得么？法庭都没了。”杰森提醒他，“你自己亲口说的。你说这就是你来这的原因。不管你说什么我都不会伤害你。就算我想我也伤不到你。毕竟你要杀我是易如反掌。”

“我不想杀你。”他迟疑的润了润嘴唇。接着大胆补充道。“我从来都不想杀人。”

“这我可真是太高兴了。”杰森挠了挠手。突然想坐下，他贴着咖啡桌边缘坐下，那里是屋里除了沙发外唯一能坐人的家具。“妈的，这一晚上信息量真大。”

利爪小心翼翼地瞅着他。就像杰森是个货真价实的威胁。“你现在要赶我走么？”

于情于理都该这么做。那个经常叨逼叨的常识感应器正告诉他这不是他承担得起的。绝对不该把自己卷进这个烂摊子中去。毕竟他只是个美名其曰的酒保加前任轮胎偷窃者。这码事不归他管，得归超级英雄管，假如他不把利爪请出去，那他就是将混乱重新迎进门。

混乱，还有危机。

“不，”他不管不顾的说。“我不会。只是……你给我几分钟让我冷静一下。”

想想看，这一切的起因都是他想帮一只流浪猫。

蹒跚站起，杰森走到窗边从兜里掏出一包烟。他扯出一根来点着，第一口吞云吐雾就极大地舒缓了他的紧张情绪，以一种只有瘾君子才能有同感的方式。

在他站着抽烟的时候利爪一直很安静。如果两人形势逆转，杰森不认为自己能有这般好耐性。然而他无法代入利爪拥有的那种人生。从小就以杀人为生，胆敢违抗，下令的那些人就会让他吃尽苦头。听着简直魔幻，但利爪自身以及杰森的直觉告诉他这是真的。他的客厅里坐着一个杀手，尽管如此，他依然想去帮助他。

“好吧，”香烟终于燃尽他才开口，烟屁股被他弹到窗外的巷子里。“确认我是不是理顺了；你是利爪。是猫头鹰法庭的刺客，那个法庭是真事，不是人们瞎编来吓唬小孩的。你不是自愿为他们卖命，而是他们在你还小的时候强迫你加入。现在他们没了，因为你的目标人物摧毁了那里。在那之后，你不知道还能去哪，只好来找我。我说的对么？”

利爪缓缓点头。

“好吧，那我今晚还剩两个问题。”因为他已经信息过载，再有什么急事也最好明早再说。“首先，那个干掉法庭的家伙会马上来收拾我们么？”

利爪连忙摇头。“我在城市里躲藏了好几天。如果他知道我在哪里，他不会等到现在。”

“那就好。第二个问题，”杰森隔着太阳镜与他对视。“你饿么？”

利爪好一会没有说话，他咽唾沫的方式却足以说明。“饿。”

“成，我先去给咱俩做饭。然后给你找个枕头和毯子，你今晚睡沙发。”他停在厨房半道上，“我能把衣服借你当睡衣。你那个制服七天没换过的话，穿着睡觉肯定难受。”

“没换。”利爪盯着他走路的步伐。

“我待会看看能不能洗。你想洗澡的话，那边还有淋浴。我得提醒你一下，在最好情况下也只有十分钟是热水，你洗的时候别磨蹭。”

“……热水？”利爪的询问充满希望，如此平常的东西他甚至要问，其下的暗示几乎让杰森心碎。

老天，要是他能回到过去，一定拿撬棍教训教训那帮法庭的混蛋们……

“是的。”他回答。“有热水。这里不洗冷水澡，除非你想洗。你想在我做饭的时候去洗么？”

利爪咬着嘴点点头。

“酷，跟我来。”

“你真的让我留下？”在杰森领他去狭小的浴室里，递给他毛巾和干净衣服时利爪问道。他没摘墨镜，而且再一次，杰森情不自禁地觉得他双臂紧紧搂着布料的样子异常可爱。“你不需要再继续问下去？”

“今晚就到这。”杰森说。“等到明天，咱们得好好谈谈。不过今晚你就先待在这。”他想伸手安慰性地搭在利爪肩头，但想想算了。“记住，别超过十分钟，不然水就凉了。”他退回门边。“哦，还有呃，你的制服放在洗衣篮里。我明早过去收。”

他关门离开后，很快就听到了水流声，满意自己的客人没有受到亏待，杰森重新回到厨房。

汤加上烤芝士三明治似乎不错。并非健康食品，然而热腾腾的食物填饱肚子，吃着很过瘾，他俩现在都迫切需要这个。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

第二天一大早，好吧应该是下午，杰森蹑手蹑脚离开卧室，发现利爪仍蜷缩在堆叠上沙发的毯子中。

他一个小时前就醒了，脑子里像才回过味般全是下班回家后所发生事。但再怎么苦思冥想，也只能躺在床上瞎琢磨。昨晚说过的话在他脑子里翻过来倒过去，质疑着自己留利爪过夜，甚至在一开始帮助他是否是正确的选择。直到避无可避，才最终强迫自己爬起来。

幸运的是这是他每周的休息日，因此进门前可以稍安勿躁，不必担心和家里的客人的相处问题。等利爪睡醒后，他们能循序渐进，像他表示的那样深入探讨一下，希望能帮他俩找出些有用的信息。

但首先，吃饭要紧。

穿过厨房点着水壶，他伸手到橱柜里拿出几个杯子，里面放入茶包。杰森不清楚利爪爱不爱喝茶，但他基本没招待过客人，也就没提前准备咖啡，他只能姑且一试。至于食物……

他打开冰箱眯着眼瞧。食材不多，但也能……

他拿了鸡蛋、剩下的芝士、半个洋葱还有一包快过期的火腿。毕竟昨晚利爪把杰森做的烤芝士狼吞虎咽吃了个干净，好像它们是顶级的美味珍馐，他肯定拒绝不了煎蛋卷。

水烧开了，杰森换上平底锅继续。食物切碎，打上鸡蛋，按部就班，很快，食物的温暖香气飘散在空气中。杰森自得其乐，边喝茶边煎好第一个蛋卷，他完全没注意到利爪的靠近，直到那家伙几乎贴到他身边。

“哇靠！”杰森手放在胸口，吓得心脏怦怦直跳。“你可真特娘的擅长背后偷袭。”

利爪的眼神在他和平底锅之间转了个来回。不难猜出是什么将他从毯子里引诱了出来。“对不起。”他道歉。

“没事，”杰森眨眨眼，慢了一拍意识到他能看见利爪的眼睛。多亏他昨晚拉上了百叶窗，暗淡的光线还在对方的可承受范围内。“下次过来吱一声。不然我会手滑把东西都掉到地上。”他喉头一动，多此一举地用脑袋指了下锅里。“要来点早餐？”

利爪点点头。

“好。喝不喝茶？”

这次对方迟疑了。“我不知道。”

“那可以试一试。”杰森胸口里压下另一股愤懑哀叹。许多人一辈子都从未尝过茶的滋味——杰森是、16岁——他们生活在更喜欢咖啡的国度，刚才的坦白很可能说明不了什么。

但可惜目前为止，利爪对法庭的描述和他被控制的人生实在不够乐观，也就是说……

他给利爪沏了一杯茶，少加茶叶倒了一大勺糖，希望能让他喜欢上茶的味道，接着点头示意  
对方坐下。“这杯归你。你可以尝尝。”

趁着利爪吃饭的功夫——显然他不反感喝茶——杰森又给自己做了一个蛋卷，去坐在沙发的另一端。吃饭的时候他没说话，只是尽情享受着食物的美味，直到双方都将杯盘里的东西吃干抹净，谈话的问题被摆上了桌面。

“那么，呃，昨晚睡得好么？”

杰森说完就后悔了，这可真是个差劲开头。不过好在利爪没什么所谓，只是一如既往的表情困惑，那么说这种事关对方身体状况的问题还是值得一问的。

“嗯。”他答道。

“那就好。”杰森磕磕巴巴，比一个十几岁的男孩约人出去跳舞还要笨拙。“我想我们应该把昨晚的话题继续下去。如果你乐意的话。”

可以看到利爪肩膀肌肉微微耸起，即使没了太阳镜的遮挡，脸上的表情也比昨晚匮乏多了。“好。”

杰森皱眉，但并未叫停。“我猜首先要问的是，你想要从我这里得到什么？”

利爪眨了眨眼，他的动作让杰森马上想到了‘猫头鹰’，他怀疑这中间是不是有什么可怕的词汇联想。“我想要什么？”

“没错，”他循循善诱。“你想要什么。你来这因为你告诉我你不知道接下来怎么办，也不知道去哪，我想帮助你，但要是弄不清你自己心里的想法，我帮不上你的忙。”

毕竟他可不能塞20块钱给利爪，打发他去附近的无家可归者收容处。无论他的长相还是经历——和还在被人追踪的事实——都让事情变得复杂且扎手。而利爪在那里也待不长的。

利爪皱眉盯着地板。他穿的是杰森的衣服，尽管两人只有几厘米的身高差，褪色的T恤和运动裤衬得他愈加瘦小。“我不知道。”

这不是杰森想听到的回答。“你一定有些想法。”他继续鼓励。“你决定来这的时候，还想了些什么呢？”

利爪的指头握住他睡得其中一条毯子。“我很冷，”他说。“很饿。不想像其他人一样被抓住。你对我很好。”

杰森手指一动想去拿烟。“你这段时间一直睡在街上？”

“不是的。”杰森刚安心了一秒。“我知道城里有很多废弃建筑。我住在那里面。”

“妈的。”杰森合上眼帘。“你该早点来找我才对。”

利爪摇摇头。“我得先确定。”

“确定什么？”

“法庭真的被摧毁。如果我估算错误，有人来找我，你会被他们杀掉。”

“杀我？”杰森反问。“这是怎么说？我毫无威胁。只是个荣誉酒保。他们何必费这个事？”

利爪赶忙摇头。“你见过我，这就够了。所以我回去后只字未提你的事。”

“老天，”杰森气的咬紧牙。“好吧，我猜秘密组织想保持秘密就不会留目击者活命。”那这首童谣又是缘何产生的呢。该不会那群混蛋们为了取乐亲手将其存在根植进公众意识中去吧。

“是，”利爪低声，“不会留活口。”

杰森想知道在法庭被利爪所躲藏的目标摧毁前，利爪被迫取了多少在错误的时间出现在错误的地点的无辜之人的性命。要不是利爪对他的主人们有所隐瞒，或者那位目标人物摧毁法庭慢了一步，他差点也被灭了口。想想就叫人后怕。

这操蛋的城市。

他揉了揉脑袋，更加想抽烟，但知道先得把眼前的事情解决完。“好吧，我可以解决食宿问题，这个简单。至少在你缕清思路的这段时间内。”他轻敲手指，排解心里吸烟的渴望。“我清楚你说你11岁就在为法庭卖命了，不过……你在外面就没有什么亲戚可以联系一下？”

“我不是11岁才和他们在一起。我是11岁为他们杀人。”利爪回答。目光死死盯着自己膝盖。“我9岁时就在他们那了。”

“啥——9岁？”

利爪点头确认。“父母双亡后他们带走了我。我没有其他亲人。”

事情真是急转直下。“草他大爷。抱歉。”

他眨眨眼。“怎么了？”

“我只是……我也是从小失去了双亲。多少能体会那种感觉。”在法庭将他带走和他正式杀人的那两年里发生了什么？训练么？杰森无法想象那种场景。想不出幼小的年纪就要经历那些磨难。他以为自己的人生就足够坎坷，但没想到……

值得在意的是，利爪陈述身世时相当冷静自持。或者该换个用词。认命是更恰当的说法。彻底击败。14年的奴役生涯造就了这一切。没人能继续抗争下去。

利爪咬紧下颚，接着脸上表情再度回归完美的一片空白。“没关系。”他毫无起伏的说。“我已经不再想他们了。”

这句话的真伪值得怀疑，不过他知道什么叫别揭人伤口。将心比心，他也不喜欢过多回忆父母。那里面伴随着太多的悲痛。还有无能为力的愤怒。有些事一开始就不该是他去承受。

“那好，”他手指点了点大腿，换了话题。“如我所说，等你安顿好，剩下的可以慢慢打算。”

利爪抬起脑袋。“我可以继续留在这？”

这杰森可没想到，当他说能够提供食宿时利爪会理解为把他送到另一个地方去。

“我只有这一个房子。”他回答。“只要你能接受睡在沙发上，也别捣乱，我不会赶你走。”

“不，”利爪立刻答应。“我不介意。也不捣乱。”

杰森轻轻一笑。虽然表情未变，但利爪毫不迟疑的回答已经说明了一切。

“那就这么定了。”杰森舔了下牙，嘴里能有跟烟叼着就好了。“有个问题我得问，坦白说这事才最特么应该先问明白，”不过怎么滴吧，排在前面的事一大堆呢。“那位能拆掉法庭的大神。。你要杀的那个人究竟是谁？”

话音刚落，屋里的轻松的气氛马上就不对了。氛围变得紧张起来。利爪纹丝未动，然而他的姿势不太一样，让杰森觉得像一尊雕像。一尊用石雕完美呈现出的蓄势待发的动态。

“他对你没有威胁。”利爪说。

杰森皱眉。“你怎么能这么肯定？”

“他只伤害坏人。”

若利爪以为这样就能说服杰森那他可真的忘了他们脚下是哪座城市。他心胸宽广乐于助人可不意味他人傻好骗，随着细节一点一点的增多，结合利爪时不时透露法庭是如何覆灭，杰森脑中的齿轮转动了起来。

一个不仅能把从小训练的刺客打败还将他打的溃不成军仓皇而逃的危险人物。他还有盟友相助。只对坏人出手。

“给我个名字，利爪。”杰森祈祷自己的语气听起来还算沉着冷静。“我知道你不想告诉我因为你不确定我会是什么态度，但我需要搞明白你能否和我待在一起。”

在他说完后利爪盯着他足足三十秒，长到杰森开始检讨他是不是把人逼到了极限。利爪是否认为不值得为了杰森的帮助而付出那样的代价。

不过最终，他还是低头吐出了杰森在这种情况下最不愿听到的名字。

“蝙蝠侠。”

妈的。

去他妈的。

杰森倒抽一口气。速度快得利爪都没反应过来。

“你要赶我走么？”他询问。

“不会。”杰森立刻反驳。“不。只是……这就明白了。该死，这全连上了。”除了一点……“可蝙蝠侠在哥谭已经活跃多年，为何现在法庭突然想弄死他？”

“我不知道。”

“他们不告诉你？”杰森有些怀疑。

利爪摇摇脑袋。“武器不需要知道攻击的理由。只需要能击中目标。”

作为一把枪——一块没有喜怒哀乐的金属——来说此言不虚，可利爪是人。一个活生生、会呼吸的人。显然法庭并未将他当人看待，他说出的话语一股被人反复告诫的味道。很可能不断重复，直到内化到最终他自己也从心底里认同。

“利爪，你不是武器。”

他没有回话。多半是不相信，杰森并不奇怪。单独一个人的反对之声无法撼动法庭十多年来对他的熏陶（有那么一瞬间，杰森耳边回响着他父亲说他一无是处、毫无价值的吼声，他打了个寒战。）

杰森翻身站起，走到他昨晚挂在门边的夹克，从兜里掏出香烟和打火机。通常他都会去窗边抽，但现在他多一秒都等不了。此外，开窗户就会有声音传到外面，他不想有人偷听。

蝙蝠侠，他想着，回忆起了双手中轮胎的重量，还有捏住他耳朵的手指。蝙蝠侠。这不是利爪能给出的最糟的答案，但同样也算不上好。

“好吧，”他嘀咕，尼古丁流淌进血管，抚平了后脖颈倒竖的汗毛。“好吧，我们能对付这个。这事我能解决。”他转了半圈望着坐在沙发上鹰一般凝视他的利爪。“他不知道你的行踪对吧？我们要做的就是保持低调。”

利爪歪过头，这个动作自带一种天然的迷糊。“我没懂。”

“你哪里没懂？”

“蝙蝠侠他……”利爪一根手指摩挲自己的膝盖骨。“如果你留我在家里，他或许会认为你在帮我。”

“我就是在帮你。”杰森激烈反驳，一看到自己的声调吓到了利爪他马上又后悔了。

“不是那种。而是你为他们做事。是法庭的一分子。”

他强迫自己深吸一口，烟雾平息更多的情绪。毕竟对利爪发脾气也没什么用。

“我不怕蝙蝠侠，”他最后道。“很多人怕他，但我不。他是哥谭的英雄又怎么样，不意味他知道什么才是这里的居民和这座城市最需要的。”杰森走回沙发，烟灰摇摇欲坠要掉在地上。“同样不意味我帮助你是在干坏事。我认识你时间不长，但我的直觉告诉我你并不是恶人，T。法庭逼你作恶，但你本性不是那样，否则那晚你一露面就该宰了我。你值得一次翻过那一页的机会，而不是仅仅因为过去的事被关进阿卡姆里。”

拿起咖啡桌上的杯子，杰森把烟灰弹进里面，烟灰和剩下的茶叶混在一起形成了忧伤的灰色泥浆。之后几秒杰森坚定地盯着杯底，等待利爪的回复。

“你的口气好像认识他一样。”

“不认识。”杰森撒了一点谎。“我一辈子都生活在哥谭。见过蝙蝠侠的影响力，而且知道他的做法不一定都对。”

杰森从眼角余光看到利爪在慢慢摇头。“我不值得这些。”他哑着嗓子说。

“哦那可真糟，我已经给你了。”

“我没有任何东西可以报答你。”

“我不用你报答。”杰森放下杯子重新跟他坐在一起。这次他得稍微向前俯身，直视对方的眼睛，一旦四目相对就不会再让其转移视线。“想清楚你自己想要什么，我对你只有这一个要求。”

直视他的脸显然让利爪相当挣扎，但最终他点点头。“我会试试。”

‘试试’总比什么都没有强。杰森靠回沙发。“很好。然后……该死，我想不到别的了。我要说的就这么多。”至少目前为止。听到是蝙蝠侠追得利爪到处跑和知道猫头鹰法庭真实存在有着同样的惊撼效果。

说到这……还有件事得问一问。

“蝙蝠侠不杀人。”杰森皱眉看着利爪。“你说法庭没有了，是指他们死了还是被逮捕？”

利爪吞咽时喉结上下移动，杰森不禁垂眼注视——光滑的棕色皮肤的起伏——又抬眼看回对方脸上。“一些人被逮捕。其他人应该是逃了。”

逮捕。逃跑。在这座城市，这两件事都代表卷土重来。

见鬼，这可比他一开始想的复杂多了，不像蝙蝠侠，杰森清楚要是有猫头鹰法庭成员回来寻找他们走失的利爪，那可不是闹着玩的。但这不足以使他改变主意，尤其是看着利爪望向他的目光，疲倦又期待的眼神，仿佛明白自己不值得为之抗争。

可去他的吧。

杰森在杯中碾灭香烟，把它和其余的盘子都从桌子上收走。“我去洗碗，”他说，“之后咱们坐下来谈谈你留在这期间都需要些什么物品。”

“我需要的物品？”利爪茫然重复，显然对突然改变的话题感到接不上话。

“没错。我不介意你穿我的衣服，但是牙刷可不能公用。”他打开水冲洗盘子。“你走运了，今天是杰森托德家的逛商店采购日。”

在眼角看不到的地方，他感觉到利爪站起身，从沙发那走过来，有点宽大的衣服显得他特别娇小秀气。“我可以帮你洗盘子。”他低头盯着水槽。

杰森考虑一会，试图准确衡量这个提议，随后摇了摇头。“我洗，你擦干怎么样？”他折中了一下。

利爪毫不犹豫点头答应。

杰森指给他看放擦碗布的抽屉，然后他就拿起海面开始擦干，考虑到他受过的训练，擦碗的力度有点大。但他已经走上正轨，开弓没有回头箭，至少只要利爪还想和他住在一起，他就不会回头。

无论前路如何，他都会不会放弃。

——————————  
PS：其实挺想把名字翻成 万万没想到 XD


End file.
